Lollypop
by gliraweth
Summary: ... You know, I think you’re right, I am a freaking machosistic Uke! Welcome to the dark side, want a cookie? Warning, this story contains inner-mind rambling, little bond and an uke L. M just in case. R
1. Lollypop

A/n: Hello, this is my frst story on Fanfiction. If you have any comment, please give them, but be nice. Also, keep in mind that English is not my first langue so there may be spelling faults. This story is a LightxL, that means that Light is the Seme!

"..." is speaking

**blabla **is L's Uke thoughts

_blabla _is L's trying-to-be-normal thoughts

HOPE YOU LIKE

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sir, if it's alright with you, could I go home now?"

"Yes, of course, Matsuda, go home. In fact, you can all go home, and stay home tomorrow. We all deserve a break." Yagami answered.

The whole team stood up with relief, finally some rest. Before Yagami walked out of the door, he looked back. "Hey Ryuzaki, you could use a break to. You are more than welcome to have dinner with me and my family, if you want."

I looked up from my computer. "That is very nice, Yagami-san, but I will have to say no. Kira never sleeps, so neither will I. But it's okay, go home to your family, I will be fine." And I turned my attention back at my laptop.

With a final shake of his head, Yagami left the hotel room. It was suddenly very quit in the room.

I looked around. It was actually a nice change to have some quite time. Maybe I could think more clearer now. And maybe I could eat his sweets in peace, without having someone to question my sugar diet.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I suddenly was craving for a lollypop. Now, where did I put them?

_I could have sworn I put them next to the cookie jar._

"Oh, there they are, which idiot put them on the top shelf?" I said to myself. Hey, I was all alone, I am allowed to make some conversation…even if it was with myself.

Happy with my precious lollypop, I walked back to my laptop.

And suddenly stopped.

"What the hell…?"

My laptop was shut off. And not just my laptop, but all the computers in the room. And not just the computers, but all the lights to.

What the hell happened?

"Is someone here?" I casually called.

_Stay relaxed, Lawliet, it's probably Watari, or something._

**But what if it's not Watari, what if it's someone else… **

_Okay, quit trying to freak me out, go away._

**Um… how, I'm you. And all I'm saying is, that this reminds me of everything that happened with BB… Remember that?**

I shivered. Oh, yes, I remembered that. How could I not, though it started out as hell, it ended up being the best week of my life! After that, we still saw each other occasionally, I was his angry fuck when things didn't work out right with A, I think his name was, and he was my rebound when a case didn't work out the way I wanted it to work.

**Haha, you're such a freakin' machosistic uke!**

_Hey, that's not true!_

**Shut up, you know it's true.**

_Fuck off!_

I sighed "I'm having a fucking conversation with myself, I am officially losing my frickin' mind."

"Well, if you start talkin' out loud to yourself, than anyone would think you are going crazy."

I froze in my steps. Right in front me stood Light Yagami. My current enemy. The reason I was in Japan in the first place.

Kira.

And also my current and nightly wet dream.

"Um… Light-kun, what are you doing here, everyone went home, why are you here?"

"Well, the thing is, I told my dad that I wanted to help you with the continuing of the investigation. But, seeing as you are more busy with talking to yourself, I decided to log off, and go to bed early."

I stared at him. "Oh, well if you are sleepy then by all means, don't let me stop you from sleeping, I'll just continue the investigation alone."

I turned around, preparing for another mindly discussion, when I suddenly felt two arms around him.

"I never said, that you could go back on the computer, Ryuzaki. You're coming with me, whether you like it, or not."

I stared at the arms around my waist.

**Haha, look at you, you're already getting hard! This is your shot, he looks like the dominant type! Do I need to remind you of BB?**

_Wh-what! I don't want that! What happened with BB, was just a thing that just happend that way, I am not a machosist!_

**Liar, liar, pants on fire! You want to be dominated, goddamn, you dream about it every night! What else do you think is the reason you wake up with sticky sheets.**

_Sh-shut up!_

I was so busy with my thoughts, that I didn't realize what Light was doing, until it was too late.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious, I tied your hands together. Your all mine tonight, and I'm not gonna let you go so easy"

Before I knew it, he stole my lollypop, and pushed me on the bed.

When did we get to the bedroom?!

It was so dark, I couldn't see anything.

Where was Light?!

Shit.  
Fucking shit!

One moment of weakness, and I was caught.  
How the hell did that happen?  
I knew I had a...thing...for Light, but damn it, if I knew this would happen...  
And on top of it, the basterd stole my lollypop!

**I told ya that you had a thing for him. Guys who abuse their power make you weak in the knees, and hard in the groin!**

_You're not exactly helping!_

**I'm not trying to help you, if I were you, I'd surrender to him, and have a good time!**

"L..." a voice from somewhere in the room called.

I looked away. Damn it, why did I always started to feel something for my opponents. First Mello, then BB, and now Light.  
I am such a machosist.

**Aha!**

_What!?_

**You just admitted that you are a machosist!**

_Well fine, I admit that my relationship with Mello…_

**You call that a relationship?**

_Will you shut up? Anyway, Mello, that was pretty violent…_

**Pretty violent? Dude, you still have an imprint of his teeth on your shoulder blade, and the 'relationship' ended six fucking years ago!**

_Will you just quit?! And after Mello there was BB._

_Well, it's safe to say that being with him was…_

**An extreme version of BDSM!**

_... You know, I think you're right, I am a freaking masochistic Uke!_

**Welcome to the dark side, want a cookie?**

A slight pull on my restraints stopped my inner rambling.

"L, look at me. I know you want this, you've been talking in your sleep about this..."

_...The hell!? I do not talk in my sleep about this! I mean, yeah sure I dream about it... _**Almost every night... And then you wake up with your sheets sticking to you...**

_But that's not the point!  
The point is... what's my point again?_

**Ha, loser…**

"Aw, you're blushing, are you thinking about your dreams? I know all about them, you keep mumbling about how you want me to tie you up, and leave you completely helpless, and all exposed. And then you moan about how you want me to take you, long… and hard… and how I should trust over and over and again, until you come, screaming my name…"

**…**

_Why the hell are you so silent?_

**I think I just creamed my pants, and he didn't even do anything.**

… _Me to…_

"Don't worry, my dear L, I'm gonna make all of your dreams come true. I'll even give you back your lollypop… for now"

I tried to speak, when I suddenly felt something sweet and sticky in my mouth...

It was my lollypop...

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You like? You love? You hate?

Please R&R

x Gliraweth


	2. Lollypop, lemon taste

So, I decided to make a second chapter.

Warning: this chapter contains sex, bit of bond and spanking, and more inner-rambling. Also wanna thank my dear friend, Lilian, for helping me with what Light shoul say and do. Basicilly, everything Light says and does, is hers, and all from L is done by moi.

This is my first Lemon thing, hope you like.

...............................................................................................................................................

"Light-kun, I'm not sure if you...AH!"

All my thoughts left my mind when I felt his lips on my nipple. When did he take my shirt of?!

**Hey, you wanna know what I'm thinking?**

_Can't you see I'm kinda busy at the moment?!_

**Yeah, I know, I'm trying to distract you so you don't come in two minutes. You should thank me.**

_I'm not gonna come in two minutes, don't be..._

"Holy shit!"

The word left my mouth before I could stop them.

But hey, you would be swearing to if you had Light Yagami's lips around your cock!

"Light-kun, _ah_, th-this is really, _o god_, really inappropriate behaviour. You are only_, ah yes, _increasing your, _Light-kun, harder, _Kira probability so you should, _please, don't stop, _you should stop now."

**Dude, are you fucking mental?! You NEVER say stop to someone like Yagami!**

_Bu-but he's Kira! As in my enemy Kira?!_

**He could be fucking Tom Cruise for all I care, point is, you NEVER say no to a dominant seme! Do I need to remind you that your last get together with BB was SEVEN MONTH AGO!**

_Okay, no need to yell, I know I've been standing dry for far too long... and ew, Tom Cruise?!_

"L, you and I both know that you don't want me to stop. If you wanted me to stop, you would have fought me more. And you body is not fighting me, you may not realise it, but you're kinda trusting in my mouth. Not that I mind that."

Fuck. I'm responding to him?

**Yeah, you are. Do I need to remind you, that it has been seven months?**

_Okay, what do I need to do to make you go away?_

**You need to shut up and enjoy the pleasure.**

_Huh? What pleasu..._

"FUCK!"

"Yes L, scream in pleasure. Scream like the little bitch you are. You like the fact that I have four fingers in your ass? Your ass is clinging to them, like it doesn't want me to leave. What do you think, L?"

I couldn't answer, because at that moment Lights finger brushed a certain bundle of nerves, and the only thing I could do was scream his name.

Light smirked at me, and something in his eyes captured me.

It was then that I knew it was hopeless to fight.

**Well, I'll be seeing ya!**

_Wh-what!? Are you leaving me?_

**Well yeah, I made you confess that you're a machosistic uke, so my work is done.**

_But, what if I need your help? You were always my voice of reason, and..._

**Aww, don't worry, kid. It's not like I'm going to another city. I'm just going, so you can be alone with loverboy. I'll be back.**

_Thanks._

**Don't mention it, just make sure you scream loud, they always love that.**

"L?"

I looked at Light.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Are you okay, you kinda spaced out there."

This time I smirked at him.

"Just preparing myself... for you. You were right, I do want you to dominate me, and I don't mean just topping, no, I want you to own me."

Light stared at me. But the fire returned in his eyes, and he removed his fingers from me.

"Then I hope you're ready for me, cause I'm gonna prove that I am your master. You better be ready for me, cause I'm not gonna be gentle."

Without a warning, he trust into me, hard and deep, just the way I like it.

"Ah, yesss! Harder, Light-kun!" I screamed while gripping the rope around my hands. Light just grinned and trust in me again, hitting my prostate so hard, I swear could see stars floating for my eyes.

"Yes, L, scream for me, tell me that you want me, that I am your master."

"Yes, Light-kun, you are my, _ah yes,_ master, harder please!"

I almost didn't believe it was possible, but he went even faster, trusting in and out so fast that I could clearly hear the slaps of skin on skin. I strained against the bonds around my hands.

"Ah, Light-kun, I'm so close, I'm gonna..."

"Oh, no you're not!"

Before I could come, he closed his fist around me, stopping me from cumming.

"Light-kun...!" I was so fucking close to cumming, and then he stopped me.

What a fucking sadist.

"Please Light-kun, let me come, I'll do anything!" I sounded pathetic, begging like that, but I couldn't help myself, I was too far gone to stop.

"As much as I love the sound of you begging like that, I don't want you to come just yet. First, let's change positions."

Without warning, he slipped out of me, making me cry out in protest. Smiling at my cries, he flipped me on my hands and knees.

Of course, with my hands still bound to the bedpost, it was more like my face and knees, but at the moment I'm a little too busy to worry about the details.

"You know, L, I am a bit mad at you."

"What? What did I do?"

"I told you that I was your master, but you're still calling me 'Light-kun'. Maybe I should punish you..."

_Punish me...?_

**Shut up and enjoy!**

_I thought you were gone!_

**Hehe, and miss this show? Just enjoy!**

_Huh?_

"AH, LIGHT-KUN!"

"Haha, didn't expect that, did ya? You like getting spanked, my dear L?

Actually, I did, but I'm not gonna say that out loud. Though, on the other hand, I want him to continue fucking me.

"Say it, L, call me your master, and I will fuck you."

SMACK

"Ah, L-light..."

SMACK

"Ngh..."

SMACK

"Har-harder..."

SMACK

"GOD, yes"

SMACK

"YES!"

SMACK

"YES, MASTER!"

Finally, he entered me again. Within four, maybe five, deep and hard trusts, I was screaming.

"YES MASTER, PLEASE FUCK ME! OH, GOD, I'M SO CLOSE!"

"Fuck, you're so tight! Cum for me, L. Do it right now!"

His words pulled me over the edge, and with a scream, I came. I saw a white blinding light, and then, I passed out.

**Kid! Hey KID! Wake up, will ya!**

_What going on? Am I dead?_

**Eh, no... just wanted to warn ya, that you have to wake up any minute now.**

_I don't wanna wake up, I'm sleepy..._

**Don't say I didn't warn ya...**

"L. Wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Light looking at me. I stared back.

"How did you sleep?"

"It was fine, I guess. Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, no reason. Just like looking at you. Are you ready for breakfast?"

He walked out of the bedroom.

_What was that about?_

**Dude, I thought you were supposed to be a genius. **

_Huh, do you mean he... likes...me?_

**...Man, you are such a doofus! Of course he likes you, he just fucked you into the mattress! That sounds like claiming you to himself, don't ya think?**

_He...likes...me... hihi._

**...O dear god.**

"By the way, L, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Light-ku... I mean master."

"Very good. But who gave you those teeth marks on your shoulder?"

"Eh..."

**You are on your own on this one, kid.**

_No, don't leave me!_

"Well?"

I saw Light looking at me, the fire back in his eyes.

This was gonna be a long day...

...........................................................................................................................................................

It's done!!!!!!

Tell me if you like it, or hate it, please.

x gliraweth (and Lilian also)


End file.
